


Lian’s Adventure

by DrakeWings, Powerranger



Series: Pokémon Adventures [1]
Category: Pokemon - Fandom, Pokémon Platinum - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-26 15:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/pseuds/Powerranger
Summary: Follow Lian on her journey to become a Pokémon trainer! Read through her adventure of gym battles, catching Pokémon and stopping Team Galactic.





	1. A New Beginning

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

With a smack, the alarm shut off. A girl with white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin sat up on her bed and stretched. She got out, holding her Sharpedo and Noctowl plushies. She took her pajamas off and put on a navy blue jacket, white shirt, black jeans, and red shoes with blue laces. The girl then put her hair in a ponytail. After brushing her teeth and eating breakfast, she left a note saying that she was going to see Professor Rowan. The girl got on her bike and rode off to the laboratory, smiling as she did. This girl was Lian Branwen, she just turned ten today and was now on her way to get her starter Pokémon from Professor Rowan so she could start her Pokémon adventure, just like her mom and dad did before her. She arrived at the lab and went inside. Professor Rowan was there with his trusty assistant, Lucas. They turned to Lian.

"Ah, you must be a new trainer." Rowan said.

"Yes, I am!" Lian said with a bright smile.

"Splendid. Come, child." Rowan instructed as Lian walked to him, as she did, Lucas sent out a Turtwig, Chimchar and a Piplup.

"Turtwig, Chimchar or Piplup. Which one will you choose?" Rowan asked.

Lian smiled and walked to the Pokémon. She then picked up and hugged the Piplup.

"Ah yes, I'm sure she's happy. Piplup has been waiting for a long time." Rowan said.

Lian giggled as the female Piplup nuzzled her cheek out of happiness.

"Do you want to give her a nickname?" Lucas asked as Rowan got five other Poké Balls and a Pokédex.

"I do! I'll name her after my mama, welcome to the team, Azure!" Lian said, making the Piplup smile as she approved of the nickname.

"An excellent name. Lian, here are five Poké Balls, use them to capture your future teammates, and here is a Pokédex. It is a Pokémon encyclopedia, use it whenever you see a new Pokémon and Dexter will tell you everything about it." Rowan said.

Lian nodded happily and went back to her bike with Azure. She biked back to her home.


	2. Family

As Lian biked her way home, smiling brightly, her Piplup, Azure, was simply relaxing and hugging Lian's back. Lian arrived back at her home and parked her bike. She walked inside and she saw her father, Qrow, in the kitchen, making coffee for his wife when he saw Lian at the door, smiling as he saw the Poké Ball on her belt.

"Hey kiddo." Qrow said.

"Papa!" Lian said, running to her father and hugging him.

"Your mom's in the garden. So, it's your big day." Qrow said.

"Yeah! I'm finally gonna start my journey! I'm so excited!" Lian replied.

"I packed you this." Qrow said, handing her a new backpack with five extra Poké Balls, a map, some potions, and some extra money.

"Thanks, Papa!" Lian said, hugging him.

They heard a roar and Lian smiled brightly as she saw a Hydreigon flying over the house.

"Baba is here!" Lian said, referring to her big brother, Jason.

Jason got off and pet his Hydreigon before recalling the dragon.

"Thanks for the lift, Ghidorah." Jason said, he then smiled and ran to Lian, hugging her, Lian happily hugged back.

"I see you got your first Pokémon!" Jason said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Lian said.

"That's awesome! Can I see?" Jason asked.

Lian nodded and turned around to show Azure on her back, snuggled up to her trainer.

"D'awww." Jason said, stroking the Piplup's cheek.

Lian's mother, Azure, then came inside, her team following her. Her team consisted of a Empoleon, Heatran, Magnezone, Registeel, Bronzong and Lucario. 

"Lian! Come give mommy a hug!" Azure said, spreading her arms. Lian ran to Azure and jumped into the hug.

"Mama, I'm promise you, I'm gonna be a champion! Just like you were!" Lian said.

Azure smiled fondly and stroked Lian's cheek. "Good luck, my little owl. It'll be hard, but I know you can do it. I baked you some cinnamon rolls for the trip!" Azure said.

"Oh, mama. You didn't have to." Lian said.

As this was happening, Azure's Empoleon walked to Lian's Piplup.

[Greetings.] Empoleon said.

[Oh, hello!] Azure the Piplup said.

[My name is Sapphire, I am here to wish you luck.] Sapphire said.

[Oh, thank you!] Azure said back.

[I sense great potential in you, and I know Lian will bring it out. Promise me, take care of that girl, she's something special.] Sapphire said, having known Lian since her birth.

[I will!] Azure said, she then got on Lian's back as she was leaving.

On the way to get her first gym badge, Lian saw a female Bidoof, beaten up, hungry and crying. Lian stopped and got off, she slowly approached the Bidoof. The Bidoof flinched away from Lian, hiding behind some bushes.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." Lian said softly, she grabbed a cinnamon roll out of her pocket and gently laid it on the ground. 

The Bidoof slowly walked to the treat and ate it, Lian gently pet the Bidoof. Once the Bidoof was finished with eating, Lian hugged her and pet her. The Bidoof began talking to Lian, but Lian of course couldn't understand her. But she got that she was abused and left behind. 

"I...I can be your new trainer. I can take care of you, keep you warm, feed you and you won't even have to battle." Lian said, she then was surprised when the Bidoof nuzzled into her over and over. Lian giggled and grabbed a Poké Ball, the Bidoof booped it and got sucked inside the Poké Ball.

"I'll name you...Buddy! Because you're my buddy now!" Lian said, smiling at the Poké Ball that had her new Pokémon inside it.


	3. A Team Is Formed

After a lot of cuddling with Buddy and Azure, Lian continued her walk to Jubilife City. On the way there, Azure patted Lian's cheek with her flipper.

"What's up, Azure?" Lian asked.

Azure pointed her flipper at a male Starly, the Piplup blushed slightly.

"Oo~! You have a crush?" Lian asked, playfully teasing her starter.

Azure blushed, Lian smiled and walked to the Starly, who blushed when he saw Azure.

"Hey!" Lian said, waving at the Starly.

Azure got off Lian and went to the Starly. He picked up a flower and offered it to Azure. He hopped up to Lian, sensing a kindness inside of her and he flew up to one of her Poké Balls, touching the button with his beak and being sucked inside. Lian smiled as the Starly was caught. Azure meanwhile blushed brightly at the flower.

"I'll name you Qrow, after my papa!" Lian said. She then sent out Qrow who walked to Azure.

[Hi!] Qrow said.

[H-Hey.] Azure said.

[Why are you so shy?] Qrow asked.

[S-Sorry, you're just really handsome.] Azure said, blushing.

[Thak you, I think you're really beautiful.] Qrow said.

Azure blushed and Qrow wrapped a wing around her. After Azure and Qrow got to know each other, and after some snuggling with the two, she went to Jubilife City. She smiled as she walked around, she saw a strange man in a brown coat hiding behind a streetlight. Lian tilted her head at him. Looker was, well, looking around the city. He saw Lian and assumed she hadn't seen him and so he kept hiding. Lian shrugged and saw three clowns around Jubilife City when she noticed them, the President of the Pokétch company approached Lian.

"Oh, oh, oh? You call yourself a Pokémon Trainer? And yet you have no Pokétch?" The President asked.

"Pokétch? What's that?" Lian asked.

"That is, Pokémon Watch, or Pokétch for short! Oh my, you are a rare case indeed! You see, I invented and now manufacture, Pokétches. Not only that, I'm now conducting the Pokétch promotional campaign! All you have to do is find three clowns in Jubilife City. If you can find them... I will gift you with a Pokétch!" The President said.

"Wow! Really? That's incredibly easy." Lian said.

"Well, the three clowns will each ask you a skill-testing question. The questions will all have to do with Pokémon. After all, a Pokétch is a tool for Pokémon Trainers. Collect a Coupon from each clown, then come see me, OK?" The President asked.

Lian nodded, and after answering the questions from the clowns and getting the coupons, she went back to the President.

"OK, let me count your Coupons! I'll use the Pokétch here... One, two, three! Bravo! I say, bravo! In return for these Coupons, I present you this Pokémon Watch, or Pokétch for short!" The President said, handing Lian the Pokétch which she wrapped around her wrist. Lian then went to the route up ahead where she saw a female Budew and a female Ponyta, sniffling and sobbing as they laid by the lake. Lian immediately ran to them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lian asked softly.

[M-My girlfriend got captured...] The Budew said.

[My boyfriend as well...And by the same man with a red afro...] The Ponyta cried.

Lian didn't quite understand them, but she could hear heartbreak, and eventually, she connected the dots. Lian hugged them.

"Hey...Maybe you can go with me? I can find the meanie who captured your lovers and reunite you!" Lian said, the Budew and Ponyta then jumped on her and hugged her, thanking her as they nuzzled her. Lian offered two Poké Balls and they booped the buttons, getting sucked inside their Poké Ball and getting caught.

"I'll name the Budew...Ruby! After my cousin! And the Ponyta...Yang! After my other cousin!" Lian said.


End file.
